mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hataraki Man
is a manga by Moyoco Anno, serialised in the ''seinen magazine Morning. It has been adapted into a TV anime, which screened in Japan from October to December 2006 and a drama that aired from October 2007 to December 2007. The story centres on 28-year old Hiroko Matsukata, editor at the magazine . Talented and hard-working, Hiroko's colleagues refer to her as Hataraki Man (literally "working man") because of her dedication to her job. But despite her successes in the workplace, she struggles with moments of self-doubt and with the challenge of balancing life and career. Plot Hiroko Matsukata is a woman who works for a magazine company. She puts all she has into her work, and is known as a strong, straight-forward working girl, who can at will turn herself into Hataraki man (working man) mode. Despite Hiroko's success at work, her life lacks romance. Even though a hard worker, she'd leave early anytime to go on a date. Too bad her boyfriend is even a bigger workaholic than Hiroko. Characters ; :Age 28. Editor at Weekly JIDAI. :Hiroko is a woman dedicated to her job. She will put her entire life on hold (becoming the "Hataraki Man") in order to get her story written to a self-imposed, very high standard of perfection. Her ultimate goal is to own and publish her own magazine. : ; :Age 31. Editor at Weekly JIDAI. :Maiko is an elegant woman who is revered (and very nearly worshiped) by the men at JIDAI. She is typically very silent and somewhat aloof, but she does get her job done (even if she ignores more of the rules of etiquette of such things.) : ; :Age 29.The official anime site lists both 28 and 32 for Kobayashi's age. The figure of 29 is taken from chapter 3, page 70 of the manga. Editor at Weekly JIDAI. :Akihisa is a mild-mannered reporter in charge of the "food and porn" section of JIDAI. He and Hiroko started working at the magazine around the same time. There is a connection between, though whether this is from similar work ethic, starting their jobs at the same time, or the fact that they're drinking buddies (always initiated by Hiroko) is up for debate. : ; :Age 23. Editor at Weekly JIDAI. :Mayu's main goal in life is to write a work of fiction with her favorite author. She's a bit of a flake within the world of JIDAI and is often reprimanded for that fact. She is one of Hiroko's closest office friends. : ; :Age 39. Desk editor at Weekly JIDAI; Hiroko's boss. :Narita is the more active boss in the editing department, much to the dismay of the chief editor, Tatsuhiko (though he doesn't act offended but on occasion.) Narita is a man who knows when to be the boss and when to be the encouraging friend. While he is usually shown as being an amiable man who wants to help the other employees, he isn't above yelling at the others to make sure they get their best work done and before deadline. It is never said explicitly one way or another where his sexual preference ultimately lies; but it is mentioned that Narita "doesn't like women." : ; :Age 26. Sports editor at Weekly JIDAI. :Yumi, one of the four women we actually see working within JIDAI, is almost the complete opposite of Hiroko, if only in their approach to working within a "man's world." Yumi chose to embrace her "womanly" side instead of trying to run with the men. She is engaged to an unnamed man, though there are hints that her fiancé was the former boyfriend of coworker Maiko Kaji. : ; :Age 32. Editor at Weekly JIDAI. :Sugawara is more a paparazzo than a traditional reporter. He hunts down high scandal stories and then stakes them out to get the perfect picture. Unexpectedly, he has an inner calm that is expressed through his pleasure of sky photography; however, to the outside world he is a gruff man with a bit of a mean streak. : ; :Age 22. Rookie editor at Weekly JIDAI. :Kunio is a man who feels that one's life shouldn't be wasted completely on working. He gets his job done but, unlike Hiroko, he doesn't feel that one should devote their whole life to just work. While there are several people who clash with Hiroko throughout the series, Kunio is probably one of those that repeats the most, if only for their complete difference in work ethic. : ; :Age 45. Chief editor at Weekly JIDAI. :As the senior editor within the department, Tatsuhiko doesn't seem to do a whole lot. He's a rather laid back man and is often accused of being sexist towards the female characters (though whether that is true, especially compared to other male characters in the series, is debatable.) While he is very susceptible to flattery, Tatsuhiko also has his serious moments. There is a reason why he is the boss and when the stakes are raised, he is willing to step up and take responsibility. : ; :Age 28. Hiroko's boyfriend. :Like Hiroko, Shinji works long hours. He also frequently travels on business, making it difficult for the two of them to spend time together. Shinji isn't as successful in his business endeavors as Hiroko, however, and this leads to more problems in their relationship. : TV episodes This list is incomplete, and will be updated as the series airs. Broadcast dates are for Fuji TV. English episode titles are taken from Anime News Network where available, or else translated directly. Theme songs ;Opening : by PUFFY ;Ending :Shangri-La by chatmonchy References External links *Manga official website *Anime official website * Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:NoitaminA es:Tokyo Style ko:워킹맨 (드라마) ja:働きマン